clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechnus
Mechnus is a cooky, mischievious, and deceased bishop who now haunts the continent because he was never put to rest. Mechnus has a tendancy to shout out his plans to the world. His main enemy is Daniel Specter, whom he often battles with. Background Mechnus, then Casper Jobs (no relation to Curta Jobs), was ordained as a small-time bishop of a section of the Hackzon Valley parish. No one ever attended his Tech-Time, though, because of his slight accent and loud voice. Of course, living in an extremely dangerous realm of hackers and flying numbers did not help. No one attended his sermons, which disappointed him, but the real blow was the radiation in the valley. Having lived for years in Hackzon, he was exposed to decades of radiation from the flying zeroes and ones. This eventually drove him senile, and though he never truly snapped, he began to talk to himself and discuss his own ideas to himself. His already loud voice made it even stranger. Mechnu eventually began to think, as he got more and more senile, that the world was plotting against him. He would show them, he theorized, he would show them by ruling technology! He would extemd his reach to the farthest corners of Trans-Antarctica! That would show them, that would show them all! He collapsed at the pulpit one quiet Thursday morning. His body wasn't found until five weeks after, because no one was around to realize he had died. A passing tourist who had strayed off the path found Casper's telenacle, but it was too late to properly dispose of the body. Casper's remains were deposited in an unmarked grave out back from the telenacle he had lived in. Since he was never properly laid to rest, Casper's spirit now and forever haunts the world, and he still thinks they were out to get them, which is why no one attended his Tech-Time sermons. Though he became more sane after death, he now has powers to control technology and a desire to make himself known by controlling computers. He took the name Mechnus after death. Involvement Mechnus can be found in places such as computer repair stores, garage sails, telenacles, etc., but only in the USA. He, in his locked up state, never learned of Dorkugal. He normally screams his plans to the wild blue yonder, and announces himself by name (BEWARE!), though he doesn't do it too much. Mechnus normally announces his schemes instead of repeating the same phrases over and over again. In death, he has the power to control technology near him, as well as travelling into and out of any electrical item, even possessing it like a long-distance hacker. When in a computer, he has total control of it, but is unable to hook up to the continental Internet. However, [[wikipedia:intranet|in'tra'nets]] are fair game, and he can even target ''extranets'' if a VPC is set up. He functions more like a computer virus, hitting locally instead of the Internet, though his powers forbid it. Trivia *Mechnus, when invading a computer or cell phone or whatever it may be, enjoystaking precious photos (often of crushes) and using the paint program to draw mustaches on them... then, he SAVES IT. *Mechnus' preferred operating system, when in a computer, is Doors' Xtravaganza, though he can also perform fantastically with Peach. When in Penguin OS, Mechnus becomes very lost and confused, and his only move is to exit. *Mechnus enjoys sifting through his victim's e-mail and sending embarrassing ones to their never-intended recipients (like an employee's opinion on their boss). He doesn't believe in editing them, just sending them. *Mechnus, if the host is at the console when possessing it, will read their personal files to the host, and if they are directed at someone (a crush, for example), he will send them. *Mechnus never learned how to whisper. *Mechnus uses obsolete slang like "funky fresh" and senior terms like "whippersnapper". *In life, he loved lemonade. *Daniel Specter is overly annoyed about him, though Mechnus is actually a threat. *Mechnus is a neutral villain in Pyramid Power and often appears in Daniel's ghostly adventures. *He lives in his own little section of the Ghost Dimension. *He is a parody of Technus from the cancelled television series, "Danny Phantom". See also * Daniel Specter * Telenacle * Governance * Mail Banshee category:ghosts category:villains category:penguins category:characters Category:Characters